<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chance by S_Q_B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156389">Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Q_B/pseuds/S_Q_B'>S_Q_B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Emotional Baggage, Hand Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Q_B/pseuds/S_Q_B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nivans, Piers. SOU sniper, North American branch. Deceased.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying something new! Let me know your thoughts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Piers!”</p>
<p>Chris jolted himself awake, his breath heavy and rapid. Nivans appeared in his dreams again, for the third time that week. Every time, it had just been the two of them, in that base, separated by that immovable pod door. Every time, Piers got smaller and further away from him, until Chris was alone again. Every time, Piers’ mutated visage stared him down, with a soft smile on his lips, before he slammed that lever and sent Chris away from him forever.</p>
<p>Neither of them deserved their fate. Chris abandoned his loved one for six months, and Piers spent those months trying to pick up after that mess, trying to patch Captain Redfield back together. Chris owed him everything. It should have been his death, not Piers’. </p>
<p>He whispered his name again, as if the sniper was sitting right next to him. Instead, he just felt cold and damp, as his bedsheets were drenched in sweat.</p>
<p>He took a deep sigh, and got up. There was no way in hell he was sleeping again that night.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>“Captain Redfield?”</p>
<p>“Hmm? Right, sorry. Didn’t get much sleep last night”. Chris tried to sit up straight in his chair again. After the near-apocalyptic meltdown created by Neo Umbrella, the world has remained calm for once. Thanks to that, his distracted presence at BSAA had very little consequences.</p>
<p>Or maybe losing his men twice had led to people treating him more gently. He wouldn’t know the difference.</p>
<p>“I’ll grab you a coffee, sir. Meanwhile, the casefile is ready for you to review. It’s a stealth mission, so you won’t have immediate backup. I do not think it would be a big problem, though,” his analyst spoke confidently, then excused himself.</p>
<p>He opened the binder. This would be his first mission in a month. Immediately, his eyes caught attention on the bolded words: </p>
<p>TARGET: Ada Wong</p>
<p>The rumours were true. Somehow, she survived.</p>
<p>The name struck knives into Chris’ heart. The criminal mastermind, the sole reason his Edonian squad was wiped out. </p>
<p>The cause of Chris’ mindless rage, the same rage that led to him letting Piers die.</p>
<p>His fists instinctively clenched as he finished reading the rest of the mission’s description. It’s a low-risk stakeout near the luxurious part of town, far enough away from downtown to not attract prying eyes. His task was to confirm her presence in the city, and find out what she and Neo Umbrella was planning next.</p>
<p>Sounded simple enough. Chris was still curious, however. He had always been a soldier, not a spy. Why was he the one selected for this mission? Did they just want him to do something instead of wasting away in his office, feeling sorry for himself? Were they preparing him for a new branch, a new squadron? Was he getting demoted to a scout?</p>
<p>It didn’t matter. He needed the opportunity to take down Ada Wong, no matter what the method was. It was gonna be really hard to not shoot her on sight.</p>
<p>As he was getting ready to leave, the analyst entered the room.</p>
<p>“I’ll get the car prepared, then”, he said as he handed the cup to Chris, then hastily exited the room.</p>
<p>__<br/>Showing the gate guard his badge, Chris drove up the hill to find the mansion Ada was supposedly hiding in. Every house in this area was a 1000 foot squared mansion in the middle of a 5000 foot squared garden, bathed in light and water fountains. He wondered if one of the house owners owned the hill too. </p>
<p>He stopped his car far away from the target house, then took a peek with binoculars. Someone was definitely home, but he couldn’t make out any faces. There seemed to be at least four people in the house, all clumped in a room on the fourth floor.</p>
<p>A sound on his window startled him. He turned to see a woman in a full body suit and no eyebrows tapping her acrylic nails against the glass. He very cautiously lowered the window.</p>
<p>“Hey sexy, looking for someone?”, she said with a friendly smile.</p>
<p>“Uhm, no”, he hastily replied, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. “Yes, actually. They are taking their sweet ass time in there, I’ll tell you that.”</p>
<p>The woman laughed, covering her mouth. “Time isn’t really money here, love. Anyways I hope you two have a wonderful time together!”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not-”. She walked away before he could finish the sentence.<br/>He leaned back and sighed. He sucked at this. They should have sent literally anyone else.</p>
<p>Running thin on patience, he decided to get closer to the mansion. Getting out of the car, he tried to keep a low profile, hiding behind a relatively large bush. Looking through the binoculars again, he could almost make out some of the facial features of the residents. One of them looked very much like Ada, but he didn’t know for sure. She was talking to some guy with short hair, but his back was against the window. He didn’t see the remaining two people, so he focused on “Ada” instead. They seemed to just be talking normally, neither looking particularly aggressive. The guy turned his head towards the window, exposing the right side of his face, covered with scars and a red eyepatch. A mercenary of some sort, Chris guessed. If only he could get a clear view of that woman’s face…</p>
<p>Something stabbed him in the neck. He immediately pulled it out, but it was too late. As his eyes darted around, trying to find the culprit, his body registered the effect of the tranq dart, and his vision went blurry. As his consciousness slipped, he saw two shadows looming over him.<br/>__<br/>There were so many sounds surrounding him, all blended together in a cacophony of noise. There were people talking, but his drugged state blocked out any coherent word. The voices mixed in with the loud music, assaulting his ears. His eyes could only see black, no matter which direction he turned his head to. He tried to speak, but all that came out was muffled gibberish. </p>
<p>As the mind fog cleared, Chris suddenly realized his situation. He tried to move, but his arms stayed pinned to his sides. His legs stayed together, and his entire body stayed right on top of the surface he was lying on. Every tug he made was held back with ropes, trapping him on what he thought was a recliner chair. He had a hood over his head, and a piece of cloth was preventing him from speaking. He had gotten himself captured, with no backup, and potentially no way out. </p>
<p>To make matters worse, the only piece of clothing left on him was his brief. He could feel the fabric against his back, alongside the rope circling his body. He started to struggle harder, and called out for help, but he knew he just looked ridiculous to whoever was watching over him.</p>
<p>This is it, he thought to himself. This is how my life ends.</p>
<p>“Boss, I think he’s awake”, came a male voice in front of him. </p>
<p>“Jesus, that dart didn’t do shit to him!”, another voice responded behind him. He tried tilting his head back, but the hood prevented any sort of sight.</p>
<p>“A job well done, nevertheless”, another voice came out. It caught Chris’ attention briefly, before he resumed struggling. “I think I will reward you two with a night out. Grab his car on your way out.”<br/>“You sure you can handle him? I can stay if you want.”</p>
<p>“No need. I trust your handiwork. Now go enjoy yourself, yeah? Try not to get arrested”. The voice triggered something in Chris’ mind, and he stopped struggling. Was it someone he knew? The voice didn’t match any person he had talked to recently. Maybe a secret double agent? The familiarity boggled his mind, and he just wanted to pull off his hood to see who it was.</p>
<p>The door closed behind him, and the music stopped. All he could hear was his own breathing, and the boss’ footsteps approaching him. A gloved hand found its way onto Chris’ bound biceps, squeezing it gently. The other placed itself on his pecs, taking a good inspection of them. Chris squirmed lightly in his predicament, his mind too occupied with the boss’ voice to protest. He felt the first arm move down to massage his stomach, trailing over his abs. He tried to just straight up ask the guy, but his gagged mouth couldn’t form the question. The hands were getting lower down his body, one of them on his crotch with a focused interest. Chris felt uncomfortable, but his body betrayed him all too easily. The fabric of his brief pushed against his growing erection, his captor’s gloved hands still dutifully exploring his body.</p>
<p>Chris tried his best to not react to every touch from this guy’s devious hands. They moved in unison, going to his chest to tease his nipples, pinching it lightly. Chris’ sensitivity prevented him from staying quiet, but he did successfully stifle a groan. He felt soft and wet kisses on his collarbone, but made no attempts to cover the region. The lips moved downward, until they found Chris’ left nipple. This time, Chris’ moan was definitely heard through the gag and hood. His mouth took Chris’ nipple in, flicking it with his tongue, gently biting it. Chris made a bigger attempt at getting away, but the ropes held him back nevertheless. The boss teased his other nipple with his mouth, at the same time moving his hands down to release Chris’ half hard cock from his underwear. The diligent hands started stroking it, and it didn’t take long at all until Chris found himself breathing heavily, his dick throbbing in those hands. His hips started to move up to meet every downward stroke, and he could hear the boss’ amused sigh. He no longer cared, he was getting closer and closer.</p>
<p>However, the hands stopped soon after. Chris willed himself to stay on that chair, and not buck his hips forward. His dick was lying on his stomach, the slight friction against his abs was stealing away his self-control. His chest heaved against the rope harness, and he felt sweat rolling down his body.</p>
<p>“I figured you would enjoy this”, came the voice again. He was so close to figure out who it was. He narrowed the suspects down to the Edonia incident, trying to go through every person he had talked to.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Truly, I am”. Chris sensed no malice in his voice, but he detected something close to… sadness?</p>
<p>“I was hoping to never see you again. But there you were, on my recliner. Your body looked the exact same way I’d remembered it.”</p>
<p>A pause. Chris stayed quiet. He stopped trying to guess, and just waited for the boss to reveal himself. A sense of dread crawled up his spine, telling him that he won’t like the answer.</p>
<p>“I… couldn’t help myself. C-captain, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Chris’ heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>Captain.</p>
<p>He couldn’t breathe. Suddenly the ropes felt like they were strangling him. He turned his head toward where the voice was, trying to speak through the cloth. Pleading. Begging to be able to see. </p>
<p>And so, the hood came off. He was courteous enough to remove the gag too.</p>
<p>“Piers…?”. Chris could not believe his eyes. Facing him was the scarred man he saw at the window, the scars and eyepatch breaking his heart. Piers’ right arm had been completely replaced with a mechanical one as well. But he was here, in all that is left of him, right before Chris.</p>
<p>“How…?”. Words weren’t forming in Chris’ mind, he couldn’t find the right thing to say. He just stared into Piers’ face, eyes wide open. The memories from that fated day flooded his mind, temporarily taking him out of the situation he got caught in.</p>
<p>Until Piers reminded him. He took Chris’ still hard cock, and started lapping it with his tongue.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck! Piers…”. The man took Chris’ entire length in his mouth, sucking it with such fervor. Chris didn’t know how to react, all he could do was lay there and moan Piers’ name breathlessly. God, where did he learn to do this? Chris bucked as hard as he could into his sniper’s hot mouth, unable to help himself. He was going to shoot into Piers’ mouth, his entire body and mind wanted nothing more than that.</p>
<p>But his cock popped out of Piers’ mouth, the younger man letting go with a big pop.</p>
<p>“Fuck! Piers…”. Chris was nothing short of a hot mess. Laying there, sweaty and horny, he grinded his dick against his stomach, trying to get himself off.</p>
<p>“I have been informed that you have not been focusing at the BSAA, Captain”, Piers remarked with a smirk. Chris looked at him with lidded eyes, his body moving on its own. Piers Nivans, his best sniper that he recruited himself. Piers Nivans, who spent six months of his life trying to find a lost soul in the middle of nowhere. Piers Nivans, who was willing to mutate himself, and then give his life away, just to save one Chris Redfield. </p>
<p>And Piers Nivans, who was getting him tied up and teased and edged for his own amusement.</p>
<p>Piers leaned in closer, letting Chris’ breath and his mingle. The older man was exhausted, drool coming out the corner of his mouth. He climbed on top of Chris, his hands holding his captain’s face so tenderly. He leaned in for a kiss, and Chris responded with all the hunger and fervor he could give. Chris inhaled his breath, tasted his lips, felt his body weight on him. Piers ripped off his clothes, then grabbed the lube bottle. Hastily preparing himself, he applied some on Chris’ raging hardon, feeling it grow another inch. </p>
<p>“God, Piers…”.</p>
<p>Chris couldn’t move, but his obscene moans were even sexier to Piers. The younger man aimed the dick at his entrance, then slowly slid down on it. Chris felt every muscle gripping his cock firmly, the tightness driving him crazy.</p>
<p>“Piers, please…”, he whined, trying to buck up. Piers took that as permission to slowly move up and down, letting Chris enter him over and over again.</p>
<p>“You feel nice, Captain”, Piers moaned out, his hands finding Chris’ nipple, and started playing with it again.</p>
<p>“Holy fucking shit, Piers…”. The older man couldn’t pry his eyes away from Piers’ naked form on top of him. They were both drenched in sweat, the younger man started moving faster. Their moans mixed together, both panting like animals in heat.</p>
<p>“Piers… I can’t…”. Chris’ face was deep red. His breathing became unsteady, signaling his inevitable orgasm. Piers clenched down on his dick, earning another stream of very unsavoury sounds from his captain.</p>
<p>“Oh god… I’m gonna…!”. The older man yelled out, moments before he came inside Piers. His vision went white, and he just couldn’t stop shooting. Piers finally slowed down his pace, then finished himself off, shooting his load onto Chris’ heaving chest and abs, lining them with his seed.</p>
<p>Both men stayed in that position for a long time. Eventually, Piers was able to lift himself off of Redfield, and cleaned both of their sweat-slick bodies, leaving Chris untied.</p>
<p>“We all thought you were dead”, Chris broke the silence. Piers looked back at him, a deep sadness formed in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I am”, he resigned, slumping back in his own chair.</p>
<p>“You are still here. The part of you right here still matters, Piers.”</p>
<p>“The only part of me that matters belongs to you, Captain”, Piers moved back next to his captive, holding his hand. “If you were to get in danger, I would sacrifice my life for you again, and again, and again”.</p>
<p>He sighed heavily. “But I cannot let you get wracked with guilt every time you see me, Captain. It would actually kill me”.</p>
<p>Chris looked back at him, tears started filling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Piers, there’s not a day that goes by that I’m not wracked with guilt already. You gave everything you had to save me. I owe you my life.”</p>
<p>His hand gripped Piers’. “I’ve always thought that we would have more time together, but then you were taken from me. I was devastated. I woke up every night wishing you were still here.”</p>
<p>Tears started streaming down his face, Piers holding his cheek with his gloved mechanical hand. “And here you are”. Chris swallowed hard. “Piers. I cannot live without you. Every night, I wished you were here with me. Every day, I wanted nothing more than to be by your side. I want you to be mine, and I yours. I love you with all my heart.”</p>
<p>Their lips touched again, not with hunger, but warm embrace. Chris held Piers in his arms for the first time, feeling his warmth, his heart pounding in his chest.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t leave me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>